Nothing Better
by Kathrynew30
Summary: "Logan couldn't be happier with ditching school, because it did turn out to be the greatest day of his life." James convinces Logan to skip school with him. James/Logan


**So, it seems one-shots are the only thing I can write at the moment. But at least it's something. Though, I need to finish Watch The Sun Come Up, but I just can't seem to. ****Anyway, not too sure what inspired this. Sleepless nights and having dreams about being in high school again, where I did skip quite a lot and spent many Saturdays at school. **

**But thank you to everyone who continues to read anything I write, who review, favorite, alert, whatever, or just read it. I love it all and I thank you so much. **

**As always, thanks to my awesome Beta and friend, Clarry. Without her, I wouldn't be writing and that's a fact. She's awesome and is sort of patient with me while I continue to struggle with writers block. **

* * *

><p>"Logan, come on," James falls back on Logan's bed, textbook and worksheet next to him, but untouched.<p>

Rolling his eyes at James' still-pleading voice, Logan looks back down at his homework. "No. I already told you."

"But dude, you need to." Sitting up, James stares at his friend who is sitting at his desk, already finished with his math homework. And his English. And probably his history homework as well, working diligently on what James can only guess is his science homework.

"Never will skipping school be on my list of things I _need_ to do."

"Bullshit, it's on everyone's."

"Um, I think I'll call bullshit on that." Logan still has yet to turn around and look at James, because Logan would actually like to finish his homework before dinner. Unlike James, who likes to wait until he has only five minutes left before the class starts.

"Seriously, everyone skips at least once."

"That's a lie. When has Kendall ever skipped?"

The laugh that erupts from James makes Logan begrudgingly turn around to face his annoying friend. "When hasn't Kendall skipped? He skips like once a week."

And now Logan's confused, because Kendall is always with them at lunch. "But he's always at school."

"No, you see, Kendall always _goes_ to school, he just chooses to ditch certain classes. And you never notice, because you're in all your super smart kid classes and so you wouldn't know if Kendall was there or not."

"I don't believe you."

James huffs in response, "Yeah, well you can ask him yourself next time you see him."

"Whatever." And with that, Logan turns back to the important issue, his school-work.

"You can say 'whatever' all you like, I can tell you're analyzing this and thinking about actually going through with this."

"I think you've mistaken me analyzing my homework, for thinking over your stupid idea."

"And I think you're lying to me."

"And I think you should at least start on your work, especially math, since I'm here and can help you."

"Nope, I'm not touching any school work, until you agree to ditch tomorrow with me."

Turning around yet again, Logan just smirks at James, "Well, looks like you're gonna fail Mrs. Reinhart's test tomorrow then."

And James' laugh is really starting to annoy Logan. More than normal. "Except, I won't be at school tomorrow. Because I will be living it up, whether you're with me or not."

"It's gonna be not."

"Seriously Logan, just once, live a little."

"I don't consider that living a little."

"But we'd have so much fun. We could go see that movie you keep talking about, the nerdy sci-fi one."

Logan's actually getting tired of rolling his eyes at James. That's a first. "Okay, so say hypothetically speaking, I did ditch. What is my mom gonna say when the school phones her saying I haven't been there all day?"

James jumps up from the bed, "Ah! That's the brilliant part, you're gonna pretend to be sick, so your mom will let you stay home and then she'll write a note for you, and boom! Excused absence."

It's almost adorable to Logan just how excited James is over his "brilliant" plan. Almost. He's still mostly annoyed with his idiot of a friend.

"James, you know I'm a horrible actor. How would I pull that off?"

"You're the genius, you'll think of something."

"I really don't want to do this." While Logan knows he doesn't actually want to miss school, there is a tiny, _miniscule_ part of him that kind of wants to spend the day with James and break a rule. Something he never does.

"Again, bullshit. I know you well enough to know that the seed has been planted and if you don't skip tomorrow, you will always wonder what would've happened if you had come with me."

Rather than just James' voice pleading with him, he's got the look, almost like the Knight's infamous puppy dog look, and it's begging him to just say yes. To give in.

"What have you got to lose?"

One last roll of the eyes, "James, you're an idiot." But just as James' face falls, because he thinks he's never gonna win, Logan takes a deep breath, "Fine."

"Logannnn-wait...'fine'? As in yes?"

Logan almost regrets saying anything, but he nods, and just seeing James' face light up makes Logan the tiniest bit happy that he has agreed. Only a tiny bit.

* * *

><p>To stay in here? Or go downstairs and pretend to be sick? This has been running through Logan's head for, at the very least, the last hour of his five hours of laying in bed unable to fall asleep.<p>

First it started with the consequences. All the things that could go wrong if he was to go through with it, getting caught obviously being the main fear. Because with them living in a tiny town where everyone knows everyone, it is highly plausible that someone will see them. Someone who knows Logan's mom and wonders why her son who has perfect attendance would be gallivanting around town on a school day.

Another risk, is his mom coming home to check on him. Well, that's if she even believes Logan's soon-to-be lie that he isn't feeling well. Though, that falls under getting caught, but to Logan it's a risk all in it's own. Because his mom would panic and probably call the police, wondering where her baby is at. And yeah, that would go down worse than someone in town spotting him.

Then there's his mom just straight up not believing him or forcing him to go to school anyway. Though, she's never made Logan go to school when he was sick. But that could also be because Logan was legitimately sick those times. What can he do if she makes him go to school? This was the only way to make sure he could ditch school and get the excused absence; without all that, Logan would seriously reconsider James' idea.

But the final and probably most important fear running through Logan's mind is the fact that if everything goes right, if his mom believes him and they don't get caught, Logan will be spending an entire day _alone_ with James. While that shouldn't be a genuine fear, it is. Because this isn't the first night Logan has lain awake at night thinking of James. He really wishes it was, because then he wouldn't have this insanely ridiculous fear coursing through him, he'd just worry about skipping school. Not about the fact that he thinks, possibly, maybe...has a crush on one of his best friends.

This...thing...crush whatever, has been growing inside Logan's brain and heart for much too long. Well, more like a few months, but that's too long in Logan's opinion, because he shouldn't be having these feelings in the first place. He's supposed to be able to hang out with one of his best friends alone and not have these weird things happen. Like him blushing. _Blushing_. Or stammering when James asks him a question, but ends it with a smirk. Which leads to more blushing. Or becoming more clumsy. Like even last night, James invited himself over for dinner and homework. (Homework being more Logan's idea.) Logan didn't mind all that much, except for when they walked into his room and James settled himself on his bed, proceeding to sprawl across it. And suddenly, Logan's brain couldn't compute with the image of James in his bed, and the glass of juice in his hand immediately made impact with the ground. He had to listen to James calling him "butterfingers," but he would gladly take that over James figuring out the _real_ reason why his drink was all over his floor.

Logan's face had never been more red than it was last night.

But how can he possibly not make a bigger fool out of himself when he might be with James all day, breaking a rule? Being rebels? Logan's brain doesn't do well with these images. At least when he's with Kendall, Carlos, and James, there are distractions. His insane mind doesn't imagine James in a leather jacket, being a bad boy and breaking rules, making out with Logan behind the school. Something Logan would never do. But these daydreams aren't there when it's the four of them, because he's not left alone with the person of his daydreams.

Now he might, though.

Maybe he'll just not go through with it all and tell James that his mom didn't buy it. But he knows James will think of another way to convince him to be with him today. And he also knows that James was right when he said that if Logan didn't go with him, he'd think about it all the time, wondering what it would've been like if he did.

He will continue to lay awake at night, thinking of all the things they could've done. He knows he would think of crazy scenarios, where James may have confessed the same feelings Logan's been having towards him. Or even crazier, James kissing him. And how this day could've been the biggest, most important day in his life.

That's the problem with him over-thinking everything. If he does go, he feels this could end up being the worst day of his life and him disappointing his mom. If he doesn't, it could have been the greatest day of his life, finally having James in the way he's been wanting for months now.

Why can't he just go with it? What's that thing Kendall has been telling him since they were kids? "A life without risk, is a life unlived."? Yeah, maybe for once, Logan can agree. Sort of. He doesn't want to take this risk, but Kendall's stupid voice is right. This is something he needs to do. Live a little, or else he will sit in his room regretting it.

Now, he just has to somehow figure out how to pull this off.

Lay here and hope his mom comes to check on him? Then he can say the "uhh, don't feel good." Or he can make his way downstairs and look pitiful in front of her.

Option two at this point seems like the best, because Logan's been getting up in the morning by himself since he was five. His mom never needs to check on him, because she always left for work before he went to school. So, her checking on him is highly unlikely.

So with that, he climbs out of bed, not bothering to fix his hair or change out of his pajamas. He needs to make this believable. If he was genuinely sick, he wouldn't bother with any of that. He tries to make himself look miserable. Keeping his eyes half open, with a slight frown/grimace, because maybe it's stomach pains he's feeling.

When he walks into the kitchen, his mom isn't there. She's still getting ready. So, he thinks of the way he's gonna let her know how he's feeling. Grabbing a bowl, he pours himself some cereal, probably more than needed, because he's hungry and his mom probably won't be down of a few more minutes. Quickly, he shovels the food into his mouth, but when there's about a quarter of it left, he moves to sit at the table. He sets the bowl down, then hangs his head over the bowl, resting his elbows on the table and his head in his hands.

Now he just needs to wait. There's no reason his mom will walk past him when she sees him like this at the table. When he hears footsteps on the stairs, he closes his eyes, grimacing again, even though his face is slightly hidden.

"Oh, honey, what's wrong?"

First step is complete, she's worried. "Uhh.." he groans, not too over the top either, he thinks it's just right.

"Are you gonna be sick? Do you have a fever?" She rushes over, resting her hand on his forehead, to gauge his temperature. Her hands are freezing and maybe with Logan's nerves, he'll feel warmer than usual. "Did you try and eat that?" Of course she's talking about the unfinished bowl of cereal.

"I thought my stomach could handle some food, apparently not." And he keeps his voice low and hoarse and even pauses in between some of the words, trying to convey that any minute, that cereal could come right back up.

"Sweetie, you should have tried toast. You know dairy doesn't go well with an upset stomach."

Of course he knows that, but his mom thinking he's sick and having milk with that mixed, he knows his mom _has_ to fall for this. "I know." His eyes shut again and he furrows his eyebrows like he's in pain.

"You definitely cannot go to school like this. I will not have you making yourself feel more miserable than you do."

"But m-"

"No buts."

Logan always fought his mom when he used to actually be sick. He hated missing school and always thought that he could handle it. "Fine...ugh." And now he's gripping his stomach. So, his mom instantly removes the bowl from in front of him and gets one of the larger plastic bowls they keep for when one of them is sick.

"Are you gonna be sick?" she asks again, because Logan's trying to make it look like he might. Though, he doesn't answer, just keeps his eyes closed and hands on his stomach. Eventually, after counting to twenty, Logan shakes his head.

"'M fine."

"Let's get you upstairs and back into bed, you need to rest."

Logan only nods back and slowly stands up, his mom wrapping her arm around him, guiding him up the stairs, and of course, Logan stumbles a few times and groans again. Maybe Logan's a better actor than he thought, because she is totally believing everything. Every movement, every sound, every pained expression. Man, he's good.

Once she settles him under his covers, she runs back downstairs, grabs the bowl, a glass of water, and some Tylenol. At least it's not cold medicine, and the Tylenol won't hurt him, so with her forcing him to take the pills, he does, just before pulling the blankets up to his chin.

"Better?"

"Yeah...thanks, mom." He sighs, with a smile small. Because even though he's not really sick, he loves his mom for caring so much. Though, he knows that's a mom thing.

"Are you gonna be okay by yourself?" She runs her hand over his forehead once more.

"Uh huh. I'll just lay in bed and maybe watch some T.V."

"If you feel up to it, try and eat something. Toast or crackers. Maybe some soup, but stay away from dairy, mister."

Logan gives a soft chuckle. "I know, I will."

"Okay, just rest and I'll be home around five."

"Got it. Love you, mom."

"Love you, too." After she presses a soft kiss to his temple, she makes her way make downstairs.

He can hear her moving around and it's about five minutes later when the front door opens and her car starts up. Throwing the blankets off himself, Logan runs to the window to check and make sure she's really gone and...she is. She completely bought it. Wow. He can't even help the grin that appears, because he pulled it off. Really, he should feel guilty lying to his mom like that and knowing she'll be worried about him all day, but he can't honestly feel that whole-heartedly. Because James is right, this is one of those things everyone needs to do at least once. Everyone needs at least one skip day, right?

James is gonna be so proud of him. It shouldn't be a good thing that his friends will be proud of him for doing this, but he never does anything bad and it feels good. And this good feeling isn't even making him nervous to spend time with James. _Yet._

Before getting dressed, he runs to his phone and texts James that they are good to go. Not even a minute later, Logan gets a reply of "fuck yeah!" from James and that he'll be there in 15 to get him so they can finally start their adventure for the day.

* * *

><p>"Dude, this is gonna be so awesome!" James of course announces when Logan opens the front door. "So, she thinks you're sick?"<p>

"Yeah."

"Proud of you, man."

Logan can only roll his eyes, because he knew James would say something like that and also because, if he tried to say anything, he'd stammer, then blush, then break a lamp, then blush some more. So, rolling his eyes is a good alternative.

"Ready to go?"

When Logan nods, James pulls him along and they make their way into town. One good thing about living in a small town, it's just a short walk from their homes to the town center.

"So, I was thinking we could go see that movie first, then get some lunch, then whatever else we wanna do after that. We can do anything."

"Well, not anything."

"You know what I mean, Logan."

"Just know I gotta be back home before five, because that's when my mom gets home." Man, he really hopes his mom doesn't decide to spend her lunch hour at home checking on him.

"Done...So that gives us about seven hours." James puts his hand to his chin, obviously thinking about more ideas of what they could do. "Man, I wish there would be a parade downtown."

"Why?" Because that's probably the most random wish ever.

"Because this is like _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_ for you and it needs to be epic. Besides, me singing on a parade float? Nothing could beat that. Maybe we should've taken my dad's Corvette."

"Yeah, except you're forgetting two things. One, we're fifteen and you certainly cannot drive. Two, it wasn't a Corvette in the movie, it was a Ferrari."

"So? My dad doesn't have a Ferrari, so the Corvette would be the closest thing. So when we can drive and have another skip day, we're taking it."

"Yeahhh," Logan draws out, while rolling his eyes, "that's not gonna happen."

"Buzzkill."

"I can leave now, you know? And enjoy a day to myself at home."

James grabs Logan's wrist, "Hey, I was kidding." And he looks genuinely upset at the idea of Logan not wanting to spend the day with him.

"I know," Logan can't even help but smile at James. "Do Kendall and Carlos know we're not gonna be at school today?" He quickly tries to change the subject, not wanting to just stare at James dreamily.

"Yeah, I texted Kendall today letting him know you finally grew some balls and skipped. He's pissed that he couldn't be here to experience your first time, but both of them have had too many absences lately." And Logan can swear that he hears a slight happiness in James' tone at the fact that Kendall and Carlos can't join them. But that's probably all his imagination.

"I still can't believe Kendall skips. Carlos I know, but not Kendall. How can he anyway? If you have too many absences in one class, you fail, and then how would he play hockey?"

"Dude," James wraps his arm around Logan, which definitely does not bring out a blush in Logan, "you do know that if you go to Saturday School, they erase your unexcused absences, right?"

"No, I thought that was like detention."

"Eh, sometimes you're forced, we go by choice. That's how we can continue to skip."

And now Logan can only frown, because why choose to go to school on Saturday? Wouldn't you want that day off? "I don't understand why you'd wanna waste your day off though?"

James lets out a sigh, like "I can't believe this guy is serious." "Because Logan, in Saturday school, you sit there doing whatever, doodling, daydreaming, for three hours, instead of being in class during the week, listening to some teacher drone on and on about stuff I'll never need to know."

"You guys are ridiculous, you know that, right?"

"Ah, but I think it is you who is ridiculous." Of course James just has to smirk down at Logan, while pulling him closer. And these next seven hours are gonna be so difficult and nerve-wracking, Logan can already tell.

* * *

><p>"So, what is this movie about?" James asks, mouth full of popcorn.<p>

The theater is totally empty, they are the only two people coming to see this one and Logan loves that, but also hates it. He's never seen a movie without a huge crowd, but he's also never watched a movie, in a dark room, with only James.

"It's an alien invasion."

"That's it? You're not gonna tell me anymore?" And now he's sipping on their large drink he insisted on buying. He said that a day like today deserved only the best.

"Telling you it's an alien invasion lets you know what's gonna happen. Aliens invade the planet. That's it."

"You're such a smartass." James playfully shoves Logan away, but right as he does, the lights dim, and the trailers begin.

Right when the second movie trailer begins, James lifts the armrest up between them and raises his arm over Logan's shoulders. _Again_. The popcorn tub is in between their legs, but that doesn't mean that Logan can't feel all the heat off James and James has to feel the heat off Logan, because Logan's fairly sure that his blush has covered his whole body now. And Logan was really looking forward to watching this movie too, but now he'll never focus enough to enjoy it. All he'll be thinking about is James wrapped around him and God, while he loves it, he hates that too. Why does James make him love and hate everything?

Halfway through, or what Logan assumes is halfway, James asks if he wants more popcorn, and when he shakes his head, James sets the bucket on the floor and moves closer to Logan. So now their entire bodies are pressed together. Yeah, Logan thought he could get into the movie, not anymore.

And it's like James doesn't even know what he's doing. His hand is making these tiny patterns on Logan's arm and it's making him shiver, but then it's like James thinks he's cold, so he pulls him closer. How can they get any closer? Unless James pulls Logan into his lap, he can't be any closer to James.

Seriously, James has to know how this makes Logan crazy. He has to. How could he not? It's not like Logan's good at hiding his feelings. All of them used to always make comments to him about how obvious he is. How they can read all his emotions and thoughts, just by looking at him.

So, if James does know, then why is he doing this to him? Is it just some sick joke to get a kick out of seeing Logan squirm? And while the four of them to play pranks on each other, none of them would stoop so low. They're not ones to intentionally hurt one another.

But before Logan can dwell too much on James' actions, the lights come back on and the credits start to roll. Logan has no idea what happened in the film now. And James is off him now, picking up their trash, before walking down the steps and to the exit.

"That was such a badass movie! That part with the alien thing, whatever they were, ripping that guy's neck out. Man," James lets out a content sigh, "good choice, Logan."

There was a part where someone's neck got ripped out? When did that happen? Maybe it was the part where James' hand moved from his arm and up to _his_ neck, and started playing with the hairs there.

"Thanks, it was pretty awesome."

James turns to look at Logan, confused at the unenthusiastic sound in his voice, but before James can ask what's up, Logan is asking what they're gonna do for lunch.

"I was thinking pizza, from the one that's right around the corner?"

"That sounds go-fuck!" Logan grabs James' shirt and pulls him into the alley that they're just now passing.

"What?" James whispers, because Logan's practically crouching by the wall.

"This lady my mom works with was walking this way. God, if she saw me, I'm dead. She's gonna tell my mom and then I'm fucked. This is ba-"

"Logan, shut up. She didn't see you, it's fine."

"But you don't know that!" And when Logan can hear the sound of heels on the pavement getting closer, Logan freaks out, because she saw him and she's gonna look into the alley and see Logan here, then tell his mom, and then his mom will never let him near James or any of his friends ever again.

James sees the panicked look in Logan's eyes and knows exactly what he's thinking, so before he can think too much about it, he turns so he's blocking Logan from the view out of the alley and pulls Logan to him. More specifically their lips.

And now Logan is even more panicked than before, but instinctively, his hands moves to James' shirt, gripping onto the fabric, and James still has his lips on his, but not really moving, as if he's waiting for Logan's reaction. Or maybe he's just doing this as a distraction until Sandy, his mom's friend, passes.

But James' lips are on his and this is what Logan's been laying in his bed thinking about every night for four months and fuck, it feels better. Better than the feeling of getting away with lying to his mom. Better than that 100 he got on his Biology test. Better than anything he's ever felt. So, tentatively, he moves his lips against James'. Actually moving them and James moans. _Moans._ There's never been a better sound in Logan's life.

The hands that had pulled Logan's face in, move. One back to the nape of his neck, same place it was at during that ridiculously long movie that Logan has no idea what happened in. While the other moves to his hip, pulling him closer. And this is all Logan wants. Really, this is all Logan needs.

When Logan feels James' tongue in his mouth, he's pretty sure he's died. Right here in the middle of a dirty alley on a day he ditched school. It should sound like the worst death, but no, it's the best, nothing is better.

And they kiss for what feels like forever, like the world around them has been going on for years, changing, while they continue to just move together. Though, the world around them is changing, this right here is changing them. Because this is probably one of the most defining moments in his life. Kissing his best friend. His best guy friend.

They both eventually pull away, because they both need air, but James makes this almost whining sound, like his lips leaving Logan's is the worst thing in the world.

Kissing James was amazing, but this moment after kissing James is terrifying, probably the most terrifying moment of his life. Because everything changes now. Either James tells Logan this was just so they didn't get caught, or he confesses feelings for Logan that Logan's been dreaming of James saying.

"Logan," and it shouldn't make Logan's heart clench at hearing his name being said like that, because it doesn't sound good. It sounds like the worst way someone could ever say his name.

Logan steps away from James, trying to put some distance between them, because they're still pressed together, and Logan doesn't want to be able to feel James' heartbeat under his hand during the rejection that is about to come.

And now James is wearing a frown. Logan can't be sure what it's from, but he's fairly certain it's because James knows he's about to break his friend's heart. Because James may not get the best grades in school or know as much as Logan or act intelligent all the time, but he's not stupid. He can read people just fine. Great, even. So, he has to know that this is gonna kill Logan. But that's what you do when your best friend is in love with you and you're not, right? Though, Logan can still hear that moan and feel those hands and that tongue, and that has to mean something.

Neither of them have made a move to speak; James just continues to stare at Logan, confusion etched on his face and Logan desperately wants to know what's going on, because he definitely cannot think of anything to ease this tension, this awkwardness that is now between them. But that comes with making out with your best friend in an alley.

Finally, James just lifts his hand to Logan's cheek and stares into his eyes. Those hazel ones are burning into him. Right into his soul, his core, making him feel insecure and safe all at the same time. Logan just wants to kiss him again, not worry about what it all means. What is all gonna change.

So, he moves forward a little more, leaning up and placing his lips back over James. James sighs, not an "I can't believe this guy is serious" sigh, or a heavy, disappointed sigh, but a sigh that is full of contentment. Like this is the only place he wants to be.

And it's back to just moving together, though they move slower than before. Relaxing into the feel and taste of each other. Logan doesn't feel all the worries and fears anymore. He just needs to kiss James forever and he will live a happy, carefree life.

When it's that time to breathe again, James rests his forehead against Logan's. And there's another sigh leaving James' lips, but this one is harder to understand. It's almost like fear, but that's silly. James afraid of anything is crazy. Well, James has his fears, but it's more about his hair and looks and dreams of being a popstar, never about things Logan's afraid of.

"I...Logan..." There's James' breath ghosting across his face and when he looks up at James, his eyes are shut. And he's got this look on his face, it reminds him of the look he was giving his mom this morning, when he was pretending he was in pain. Logan doesn't like that look now. Not when it's on James' face. So, Logan leans up and kisses James' chin.

And that seems to break James out of whatever he's thinking about. He opens his eyes, smiling when he looks down at Logan and the look in his eyes doesn't show any bad intention. There is no look in his hazel eyes that gives any clue to Logan that he doesn't want this, that he'll walk away like nothing happened. Like they'll go to school tomorrow and act like they weren't here today.

"James." And really, Logan can't think of anything more to say than what James was. What is there to say? Maybe to say "I love you."? He wants to, but he's fifteen, what does he know about love? Besides, this feeling for James hasn't been there that long, realistically. But that doesn't mean he doesn't love James, he does. At first, it was more brotherly, but that doesn't make it any less real. If anything, there's more. But with the looks between them, Logan's sure that neither are really ready to make that jump right to love. They only just kissed less than five minutes ago and before that, there wasn't any of this uncertainty. Well, at least nothing close to this.

"Do you wanna just have lunch at your house?" And that's not what he expects to hear from James at that exact moment, but he can't think of anything better than just spending the rest of the day at his house with James.

So, that's what they do. They're cautious walking back to his home, (they meaning Logan, of course) making sure no one might spot them. Once they're settled in Logan's bed, flipping through channels on the T.V., James turns to Logan and just kisses him. It's soft and perfect and _right. _

Logan will never understand how right it feels to kiss James, to feel him next to him, and how even though he's not positive what all will happen and how everyone will be with whatever this is, he _knows_ it's right. Logan couldn't be happier with ditching school, because it did turn out to be the greatest day of his life. Sure, the greatest day in his fifteen years of life, but he knows it's gonna take a lot to top this day.

And when his mom calls asking how he is and what he's doing, he doesn't even have to lie. He's in his bed, watching T.V., just like he said he would. Sure, he's not alone and sure he left out about the grilled cheese he had, but the guilt that should've been there from the start, still never seems to come up. All he can think about is James' hand tracing patterns on his arm while he stares at the screen, unable to focus, because there's never been anything better than this.


End file.
